The Last Ancient Meets Mystic Force
by mattwilliams1993
Summary: A new evil is at work in the town of briar wood and it is one of a very old kind
1. Chapter 1

The last ancient meets mystic force Chapter 1

The ancient battle

We begin as in the forest a portal appears and a being steps out of it this man is Matteus he is an ancient warlock who holds unbelievable power until he fell through a portal and this is where we begin

Matteus lands in the forest his son is absent due to dealing with demonic activities elsewhere Matteus laughs to himself remembering the look on his sons face when he showed him the size of his house and all the magical stuff.

Matteus holds his staff which is a 5 foot long with a golden handle with a electric blue tip he also has a blade strapped to his other side he draws it revealing a silver handled glowing with flame blade he sheathes it when he hears something.

He starts forward keeping an eye out for danger having studied what happened here its silent when he's jumped by an army of warriors wearing black clad amour they are all armed with black blades one of them draws a black blade before speaking "in the name of Morticon who are you"

Matteus stands there before responding "I'm Matteus and you're in my way" as soon as he says this his eyes glow and a bolt of lightning shoots out of his hand hitting one of the creatures and causing them to vanish.

Matteus blasts the others quickly the last one vanishes but before doing so says "who are you" Matteus spins his staff placing it on his belt "I'm Matteus an ancient" as the monster vanishes completely.

Matteus moves forward he keeps his power ready for an attack at any moment when he hears something he runs to the location finding a wide open black gate he sees more monsters pouring out of the gate Matteus was about to help when the gate suddenly ruptured from the inside and started to sink into the ground.

The army of monsters retreated as the gate sank completely and everything was over Matteus watched as people cheered before leaving the area when he saw a woman who was sad he saw her pick up a wand and a silver crown.

Matteus watched as she looked over the items sadly he felt this to he held an amulet around his neck he pushed it aside when a great wave of darkness was felt overhead.

Matteus watched the woman who looked up at this when a black explosion was seen and chaos stepped out of it he looked around before speaking "ah new time" he sees the woman sarcastically he says excuse me what time is this.

The woman looked confused but said "who are you the enemies of the underworld have been banished" chaos laughed and said "oh I'm not one of them I'm here to kill those with magical blood I sensed it in you" he went to strike.

Matteus watched in horror before pulling up his hood and charging at chaos and tackling him he pulls back grabbing his staff ready chaos recovers angry he sees the figure and says "you no matter you won't stop me this time and vanishes in shadow"

Matteus turns to the woman who says "who are you and what was that thing" Matteus pulls back his hood and says "I'm Matteus that thing was called chaos he is the embodiment of pure evil and seeks destruction"

The woman stepped back in shock before saying "and he wanted to kill me" Matteus replied "don't worry he's gone and I recommend that you do the same".

He starts to walk away but stops and turns back "one thing who are you" the woman said "I'm the sorceress udonna" Matteus said "it was nice meeting you udonna" he walks away.

Udonna watches him leave with suspicion but ignores the feeling as he did save her life" she returns home still upset due to the death of her sister and her husband.

End of chapter

Please review let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

The last ancient meets mystic force Chapter 2

Years have passed since the ancient battle ended and the human and magical knew piece but the human world had no idea what was done to save them but that will soon change.

Matteus after he moved to the human world to protect them from chaos he was sat in a house he bought in the town of briar wood.

He had met the sorceress udonna again when he had helped them rebuild and had told the truth about his past udonna had been shocked at first but we grew to be friends.

Moving on Matteus was lying on his sofa in his house when suddenly there was a shaking Matteus conjured a shield while he waited the earthquake out when a sense overtook him the earth quake stopped.

Matteus dispelled his shield and checked to make sure was nothing was broken he decided to check on udonna he left his house and unlocked his motorcycle climbed on and revved it and rode off he arrived at the entrance to the forest.

He climbed off his bike and locked it then headed toward the entrance when an old man said "I wouldn't go in there if I were you it's said people go in there and never come out"

Matteus turned round when he recognized the man and said "really udonna I know it's you" the man glowed and changed back to udonna we laughed Matteus said "some sought of test right I felt the earth quake it's happened the villains from the underworld have escaped.

Udonna nodded seriously then changed back to the old man having a new plan saying that his brother went missing got the attention of some people.

Suddenly another motor bike pulled up and pulled off their helmet before climbing off he approached the man introducing himself as nick and offering to search for the man's brother two others chip and Vida agreed to a company nick then the other two Xander and Madison who quickly says " she prefers Maddie.

The five of them headed into the forest the man became udonna again saying "must go to meet them" Matteus replied "go I won't get involved but I'm staying on the lookout for chaos" udonna nodded and vanished.

Matteus went to his bike and opened the back where he kept his helmet and pulled out his staff and sword and strapped them to either side belt then he pulled out his cloak before sealing the bike and heading into the forest.

Matteus makes his way watching the five teenagers as they talk about possibly dying after Xander mentions the whole no one's ever returned alive Matteus scoffs finding it funny when he sees a black figure in distance the kids notice it too.

Matteus recognizes it as udonna and smiles when he sees the kids enter the tree of what he knows to root courne Matteus uses his sight to see into the base without entering inside udonna reveals herself to the others and told them her story.

About how many years ago there was a war between the armies of the underworld and the mystic force they wanted to enter the human world and conquer them but the mystic force stopped them at the gate and after many more years defeated and imprisoned the army until the earthquake today shook the gate that was trapping and broke the seal releasing them into the world.

The five teenagers were shocked udonna continued how they were the new mystic force power rangers and pulled out five wands and said that they were the protectors udonna felt something and had to leave telling them to stay there until she got back.

Matteus met with her outside and said "where's the disturbance" udonna replied "this way" Matteus followed her into the forest and we found a camp where people had been attacked we started to help when the five teenagers showed up having slipped by Claire udonna friend and helper who was a sorceress in training.

Matteus watches the team when the sky darken as booming laughter Is heard Matteus grabs his staff as a dark seal appears and a being clad in purple armor appears saying "I am Korag the knight wolf I am here to destroy you hidiacks" several monster creatures appear out of another dark seal.

Udonna runs to the teenagers "did you bring the wands" nick answers "no we left them at the tree" udonna says "very well" and looks at me before pulling out her wand and saying "magical force mystic force" she changes becoming a warrior clad in white surprising the others.

Matteus looks amused and helps udonna fight them with his hood up so they don't see his face as he can't morph as he takes down one of the with a sweep kick and another with a blast of magic when he sees the five teenagers trying to fight but they are losing udonna who blasts them with her snow staff says "remember to use magic all you need to do is believe in magic"

One of the kids Vida is fighting and says "I believe in magic" suddenly she becomes a tornado knocking the enemies attacking away she says "pink not my color" before saying "guys the magic thing works.

The next is chip he fighting and says it and lightning strikes the monster Maddie does the same a wave of water hitting the monster finally Xander when he says it and vines from a tree wrap around the enemies and crush them.

Matteus defeats another monster with a magic blast when he saw nick who was struggling he said "now's a really good time to start believing in magic" but nothing happens the monster goes for a strike but Matteus blasts it.

They all come together Matteus stands out the way udonna looks at nick who leaves saying the magic thing didn't work for him he walked away the others were going to go after him but before any of them can act they are blasted by Korag who says "so you're the new mystic rangers no matter I will take you all down"

Matteus prepares to fight when udonna says "dark one you will not harm anyone and attacks Matteus follows Korag blocks udonna strike and knocks her back Matteus strikes and they exchange a few slashes of their swords.

Korag says "so who are you then your powerful ever thought of joining the winning team" Matteus replies "I don't see myself fighting without honor for destruction there's no honor in destruction" Korag took advantage and knocked me back.

He laughed "let's take this up higher white ranger" and he said a spell causing a black horse to appear out of a dark seal Korag jumps becoming bigger and jumps on the horse merging with it.

The transformation continued till he was sat on the horse becoming a centaur udonna calls her power and becomes a white titan and they start to fight udonna get the upper hand saying "feels the power of light magic" and shoots a blast of snow at Korag.

But he blocks the attack and says "darkness destroys light" before blasting udonna with a blast from his shield knocking her back he charged at her and slashed.

Udonna titan form exploded and it started to snow nick was being led out of the forest by Claire who in the attempt to stop them leaving had turned herself into a sheep.

They were walking through the forest when it started to snow the sheep said in Claire s voice "no udonna" and ran off at the fight udonna landed demorphed Matteus recovered and moved on Korag.

But he said "don't be foolish" as he picked up udonna snow staff Korag vanished into a dark seal Matteus ran over to udonna and helped her up and says "ate you okay"

Udonna replied "took my snow staff" Matteus said "I saw" you should you should get back udonna nodded and walked towards the others who followed her back to route courne.

Meanwhile in the underworld Korag held the snow staff and said "today was a great victory" morticon who was a warrior monster said "you did well Korag now why don't you give me the staff so I can learn to control its powers"

He reached for the staff but Korag pulled back "the staff will not be yours morticon I keep the staff and besides if you're so powerful why can't you leave this pit.

Morticon said "we both know that's not the reason Korag it Is because I'm so powerful you could not find a spell strong enough to release me but when you do find a way and I get out I will reduce the surface world to rubble"

Korag left the underworld in a dark seal not noticing chaos hiding he laughed "it's time to make my presence known these pathetic rangers won't know what hit them and if these foolish monsters get in my way they will die" he laughed but vanished in black shadow.

Meanwhile Matteus was at home training in his vault he blasted several targets with his staff and beat the course and stopped the simulation when his phone rang.

Matteus pulled the phone out of my pocket and answered "hey kid what's going on" Mordred's voice was heard "great dad the demons here have been taken care of how's your end" Matteus said "well chaos is here he made an attempt on the sorceress udonna life.

Mordred punched something and said "wont he ever stop need help" Matteus replied "no kid I've got it fine here" mordred replied "if you're sure" and ended the call Matteus put the phone away.

When he sensed something and said "better go but first" Matteus grabbed a ring from the draw and slid it on the ring now for a spell his eyes glowed and suddenly he was wearing a silver armor

That encased his entire body there was a helmet covering his face he looked at the ring on his finger and bound the spell then spun the ring which glowed as the armor disappeared and returned to normal.

Matteus sat back down to await the call to action when he felt something and his eyes glowed and he saw an attack he was watching the rangers fight when the vision suddenly went black and chaos appeared.

To be continued

End of chapter

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

The last ancient meets mystic force chapter 3.

Matteus drew his staff "gonna kill me go ahead but I won't make it easy for you" chaos laughed "all in good time there are plans in place and soon you will fall" Matteus said "I won't let you and struck" chaos blocked and blasted him sending him flying.

Chaos laughed and said "you really think you can stop me see you soon" he vanished Matteus recovered and said "damn need to get after him" Matteus ran out of his house and rode out on his bike.

Meanwhile nick was repairing his bike to leave when Maddie came up to him "so you're really leaving" nick replies "seems so well the magic thing didn't work for me did it" Maddie said "well we could really use you" nick said "I'm fine besides I need to go" Maddie said "then guess this is goodbye" she walked away

Meanwhile Matteus was in the mystic forest practicing his magic looking for chaos he spoke "chaos I know your here show yourself I won't let you hurt anyone else.

It was quiet when a blast slammed into him knocking him back chaos appears you called "it won't make a difference his eyes glow black as energy rippled across his hand Matteus stood up and said "I have a new power too and his ring glowed and suddenly he was surrounded by a silver suit.

Chaos laughed really "you stand no chance" as he fired Matteus drew his staff and blocked the strike and we started to fight

Meanwhile at route courne Clair now back in human form was cleaning when the crystal started glowing Clair said "udonna" the sorceress approached and said "call the rangers when she felt something and walked out the room and spoke telepathically which Matteus taught her.

The rangers arrived at the scene finding some hidiacks they morphed and started to fight them they easily took them out quite quickly when they were blasted and thrown backwards.

Korag appeared "this is the end for you rangers "and readied himself to strike.

Meanwhile as nick was riding away from town he suddenly saw a vision of the others being destroyed he said "oh no" before racing to their aid

At the fight Matteus and chaos were in the middle of a spell lock when Matteus pushed all his power into the spell but chaos got the upper hand and roared which pushed the spell which slammed into Matteus and knocked him to the floor.

Chaos stood over him and laughed "oh how the mighty of fallen seems the time travel has affected your powers because your pure me on the other hand".

He raised his hand which was glowing when he stopped and said "you know what I have all the time in the world to destroy you I've waited centuries I can wait a little longer let's go see how your ranger pals are doing"

He vanished in a flash of shadow Matteus switched off his ring and stood and his eyes glowed before he teleported after chaos.

Back at the fight Korag was about to strike down the rangers when nick rode at Korag and jumped kicking him knocking him back a few feet but he recovered and said "so there are five this will be more fun he charged at nick.

Who said "this would be a good time to start believing in magic" as Korag reached him and struck nicks body glowed and Korag was hit with a blast of fire nick attire changed to a red cape like the others at route courne udonna smiled "he finally believes"

Nick morphed into the red ranger and ready to fight Korag "said hidiacks

"Nick fought blasting the hidiacks with the power of the phoenix and destroyed them he even beat down Korag who said "know this rangers it is not over we will fight again" before he vanished in a dark seal.

Nick and the others celebrated their victory when a laugh echoed through the forest and chaos blasted them knocking all out but nick jumped to block his attack.

He faced chaos "who are you" chaos laughed doesn't matter none of you will live long enough for it to matter he charged nick fought back but against chaos dark magic were defeated and thrown back.

Chaos prepared a finishing blow when Matteus appeared and blocked his strike he shouted "leave them alone" chaos roared "I've had enough of you this is the last time you get in my way and slashed me and threw me backwards.

Chaos sheathed his blade "see you next time rangers you two" he glared at Matteus before vanishing Matteus tried to recover but passed out nick said "who is he" Xander replied "he was there before doesn't matter let's get him to route courne.

Later I recovered from my wounds and woke in route courne seeing udonna Matteus sat up she said "are you okay" Matteus replied "I'm fine udonna when me and chaos fight its always like this don't worry".

Udonna said "the rangers saw what happened and want to know who you are but I told them a that you an old friend of mine" Matteus nodded "thank you I think the truth would affect their moral in battle but chaos is a threat if he finds out" udonna nodded knowing who he was talking about but said "don't worry about it you should rest"

Matteus vanished udonna started thinking intently

Later Matteus was sleeping when suddenly his eyes glowed and he saw a dark future chaos stood over the bodies of the rangers he looked at me and said "this is what will happen to all of you and I will get my revenge.

Matteus shot awake before going into the vault to train.

Meanwhile the rangers returned to their normal lives they were alone in the music store where four of them worked talking chip said "that kid Matteus I believe there's more a lot more" the other rangers agreed but nick said "he saved us we should leave and anyway we don't know where to find him.

They agreed to leave Matteus alone and had fun using magic to clean up the store watching invisible was chaos who used dark magic to cover his power said "laugh while you can its only just beginning.

In the underworld Korag was being berated for his failure by morticon who shouted "how could you fail" Korag was about to answer when the pit shook and a glowing red eye appeared Korag said" the master he's recovering" he bowed when the master voice filled the room.

"There is a force here that threatens my return it is more powerful than the mystic force seems like its magic is older than time itself you must find it and stop it before it destroys me Korag and morticon bowed.

End of chapter

Please review to let me know how I am doing


	4. Chapter 4

The last ancient meets mystic force Chapter 4.

Almost a week has passed since chaos wounded Matteus and since the mystic force retrieved their powers Matteus has been training extra hard to try and gain the upper hand all is fine when he feels something he headed out.

Meanwhile in the underworld Korag was thinking about what the master said when he felt a surge of dark power he thought of telling morticon nut decided to investigate himself.

He was about to teleport when a female voice said "oh Korag where might you be going",

The purple clad warrior replied "that is none of your business hag" and vanished in a dark seal neroli watched him leave saying "we shall see before she skulked off into the dark".

Meanwhile Matteus was in the forest watching the rangers train on their mystic racers when udonna says "that's enough racer practice for today the rangers grown.

Matteus watches as they follow udonna inside when he blasted from behind Matteus turns expecting chaos but instead sees Korag Matteus gets up and draws his sword.

Korag says "your one of the mystic force" Matteus replied "yes but I'm not the one you seek not the one who's going to stop your master from rising but if you want to fight lets at least make it honorable".

Korag charged at him and we started to fight not realizing chaos was watching he said "while they are fighting time for me to go to the human world and cause some chaos" he vanished in a flash of shadow.

Meanwhile in route courne udonna told the rangers about the xenotome which was the book that told them about their powers and when the time was right would reveal to them new powers and abilities.

Vida and chip spoke outside about a way to unlock all the power quick and easy by setting up a booth for heroic deeds.

Meanwhile in the underworld morticon was still pissed at his failed attempts to capture the surface world when the entire underworld started to shake.

Morticon said "the hydra worm has returned neroli replied "the worm that built this pit morticon said "neroli I need you to take one of my creatures with you to distract the rangers we cannot let them know about this.

Back in the forest Korag and Matteus were fighting they exchanged blows Matteus gained the upper hand and knocked Korag back Matteus spun his sword and said "guess I win".

Korag stood up and said "for now you are lucky I have to be elsewhere" he vanished Matteus powered down and breathed a sigh of relief and pushed himself down against a tree.

Elsewhere chip and Maddie did heroic deeds which were like washing a dog and other meaningless tasks they finished Vida said "I don't know how many more of these I can take" chip nodded also exhausted but said "let's see if we got any new spells".

They both looked at their morphers but they got nothing and both groaned.

Meanwhile after chaos was in the forest keeping out of sight out off the ancient and the other mystic fore even though only Matteus was a threat to his plans he heard something and looked over.

He saw Claire collecting herbs he laughed to himself thinking how weak magic had got since the ancient world he watched Claire when suddenly the ground started to shake.

He saw a giant worm emerge out of the ground and smiled wickedly "finally a challenge he stepped forward the beast and blasted it the worm reared away and dived back into the ground.

Claire who had fallen over looked up chaos said in a real kind voice "are you okay" he offers a hand Claire takes it and chaos pulls her up she said "I'm fine".

Chaos said "good and suddenly his eyes glowed and Claire dropped to the floor and energy was pulled out of Claire and into chaos who said "thank you my dear" before he vanished in shadow.

Matteus was sitting under a tree his eyes were closed as the fight with Korag had made him exhausted suddenly his eyes snapped open.

When he felt a surge of power he cursed and ran off in the direction the sense came from.

Meanwhile the rangers minus chip and Vida were on their racers having a friendly race when suddenly chaos appeared in front of them and with a flick of his hand the rangers were pulled off their racers and thrown onto the ground.

Chaos landed his black sword appearing in his hand nick got to his feet and said "what do you want" chaos laughed "you know what I want to destroy you.

Hw hefted his blade nick ran at him drawing his own blade and striking but with blinding speed chaos blocked the strike and twisted knocking nocks sword out of his hand and blasted him sending nick flying back he landed and his morph broke.

Chaos laughed and said "who's going next Maddie and Xander charged at chaos Maddie drew her staff and shot a wave of water at chaos who easily blocked the attack and fired a blast of black lightning that struck Maddie who was thrown back" she hit the ground and demorphed.

Chaos was distracted and Xander took his chance and drew his staff and suddenly vines rose out of the ground and wrapped themselves around chaos.

Who was caught off guard Xander smiled but a black glow suddenly blew the vines apart and suddenly Xander was lifted into the air and catapulted backwards landing next to the other rangers his suit short circuiting.

Chaos sheathed his sword and laughed this is the mystic force team I'm not impressed I knew your sorceress udonna and the old mystic team who were far more powerful than you" it's time".

Chaos redrew his sword and he walked over to nick who was trying to get to his feet but couldn't chaos laughed and said "any last words" nick stayed quiet chaos struck down.

In the forest Matteus followed the sense of magic he felt earlier suddenly found Claire unconscious he ran over and tried to wake her but there was no response.

Matteus let his eyes glow but felt no magic coming from her and cursed before taking Claire body and teleported but didn't realize he was being watched by neroli who was confused.

Another voice said you want to know what is going on neroli turned finding Korag standing behind her neroli said "is he the one who our master is afraid off".

Korag shook his head and said "not him he is a threat but not to the master suddenly both of them saw a black pillar shooting into the sky and both vanished to investigate.

In route courne udonna was watching what happened to the rangers and was shocked when Matteus teleported in holding Claire udonna looked up from the crystal and said "what happened".

Matteus put her body down and said "I don't know I found her like this but I believe the rangers are in danger I better go and he vanished.

In the forest chaos struck down laughing when suddenly a blast knocked his blade which fell out of his hand chaos looked confused when another blast slammed into him and he was thrown back.

Chaos recovered his blade jumping into his hand and said "who did that" Matteus stepped forward his staff held in one hand chaos laughed and said "I should of known it was you but I'm not worried".

As he said this his eyes glowed black Matteus said "we gonna fight again let's see what you can do" Matteus ran at chaos but he raised his blade they started exchanging blows again Matteus won and kicked out sending chaos back.

Matteus lit his hand with fire and threw the ball at where chaos was but he vanished and appeared slightly away from the blast chaos laughed and said "it doesn't matter soon my plan will be done and as for girl you can take her power it's useless to me".

As he spoke energy shot out off chaos and vanished into the air chaos said "see you soon Matteus and vanished in an explosion of shadow a pillar of darkness shooting to the sky as he went".

Matteus sheathed his sword and turned and walked towards the rangers and helped nick and the others up nick said "thanks" Matteus replied "if the three of you can move let's get you back to route courne".

"I know chaos he might be back" nick nodded and tried to stand but felt pain and stumbled Xander and Maddie helped support him Matteus said "stay close "his eyes glowed and the four of them teleported back to route courne.

We landed udonna looked round and breathed a sigh of relief when nick and the other rangers noticed Claire nick said "what happened" but before he could finish he collapsed to the floor.

The same happened to the other two Matteus looked at nick and saw a wound that was glowing black udonna came over and saw the wound and said "what happened".

Matteus said "chaos magic it quite poisonous but don't worry I have some experience with dealing with this" he stood over nick and held his hand over nick and his eyes glowed as black energy was pulled out off nick then his wound healed.

Matteus quickly did the same to the other two when he felt something as energy shot into the room and entered Claire body and she suddenly gasped awake.

Udonna ran over and checked her over Matteus checked on the rest of the team when the door opened and chip and Vida came in Vida saw Maddie and ran over she looked up and said "what happened".

Meanwhile chaos was on the edge of the forest he was angry that he had failed to destroy the rangers he was distracted as the ground shook and the worm from earlier came out of the ground and struck at chaos.

Who laughed "you pathetic creature you dare attack me" his eyes glowed and as the creature struck he drew his sword and in slash he chopped the worm in half.

The worm tried to crawl away but chaos roared and shot energy at the worm and it exploded as chaos drew in the worms energy he felt it and roared before saying "next time I will win" he roared louder the sound shaking the ground.

End of chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

The last ancient meets mystic force Chapter 5

Picking up where we left off Vida turns to stare at Matteus and said "what happened to my sister Matteus said looking at udonna who nodded before saying "I will explain but let wait for the team to recover first" Vida agreed and continued to check over her sister.

Elsewhere chaos stepped out of the forest onto the beach which was on the edge of the town of briar wood he noticed a cave and stepped forward seeing what looked like a cave.

He was about to enter but he stopped noticing the glowing seal he laughed "a protection spell how pathetic" he raised his hand and a wave of energy slammed into the seal which exploded and vanished.

Chaos stepped past the threshold the barrier gone and into the cave not knowing he was being watched by Korag who took off after him chaos held a fire ball to light up the dark cave and looked around and saw what looked like a mummy.

He smirked and said "there you are my new friend he walked over to the mummy and went to take it when he felt something and spun round and blocked a blast of energy.

Chaos watched as a purple clad warrior stepped forward chaos smirked and said "well if it isn't Korag the night wolf the master's most loyal servant".

Korag said "your right but who are you" chaos laughed and said "I'm chaos and soon I will destroy this world so if you don't mind I will be taking my leave".

He picked up the mummy when Korag said "it's you you're the one I was warned about I can't let you leave" chaos laughed and said "you can't let me leave I don't see how you are planning to stop me".

As he said this he raised his hand and his eyes glowed as a dark ball of fire appeared in his hand and slammed into Korag who put his shield in the way but the attack of energy was so strong that he was blown off his feet.

Chaos walked past him holding the mummy but stopped and said "oh and next time you get in my way I will not be so generous he walked passed Korag and out of the cave before vanishing.

Korag recovered and got to his feet he stepped out of the cave but felt weird as he stepped outside he felt fear he said to himself "why do I feel fear that's a human emotion I'm not human".

He pushed the growing fear aside and teleported to the underworld as soon as he landed neroli appeared out of the shadows and said "what happened to you".

Korag said "I know who the master fears the most I need to speak to him" he walked forward and stepped into the room where morticon was the warrior looked up as Korag said "master I've found the one you were looking for".

There was no reply for a moment when the masters voice was heard "you did well Korag I will imbue you with my dark magic" as the voice spoke energy shot out of the ground and into Korag who glowed brightly before the energy faded.

Korag said "I accept this gift master" and vanished.

Meanwhile back at route courne the others had finally recovered from their fight with chaos nick was the first to wake Matteus offered a hand and helped him up while chip and Vida helped the others.

After udonna checked them over and nick and the others sat down Vida looked at Matteus before he said "what the hell was that thing was that one of the other leaders".

Vida said looking at me "you should ask him he knows more than he says" nick and the others looked at Matteus who looked at udonna before saying "I will tell you the truth but it might be hard for you to understand but I promised I would tell you".

He started to explain the rangers listening intently.

Elsewhere chaos reappeared in a secluded part of the forest he put the mummy done before he used his dark magic too ward the area against magical intrusion and looked at the mummy once he was finished.

He turned to the mummy and said "awaken" and shot dark energy at the mummy who glowed and suddenly the mummy fell forward as he started moving.

The mummy looked up chaos said "welcome imperious I have a proposition for you imperious who had what looked like traffic lights on his body said "you have power I will serve you".

Chaos said "good then I" he was cut off as a blast of energy slammed into chaos and he was pushed back before he roared and tore the energy apart.

Imperious looked at where the blast came from as Korag stepped forward chaos said "I thought I told you to stay out of my way" Korag faced chaos and said "I know what you are you seek to destroy the master and I will not let you".

As he said this several hidiacks who appeared out of nowhere chaos laughed and said "you really think that these pathetic creatures can stop me my power is infinite and his hand glowed as the sky darkened and a bolt of lightning shot down.

The bolt struck down and slammed into the hidiacks who were destroyed but then more came out of the ground chaos laughed and said "impressive imperious take care of them Korag is mine".

Korag drew his sword and charged at chaos and they started to fight.

Back at route courne Matteus finished explaining the truth about chaos and was being looked at with shocked expressions nick said "so you have fought chaos before".

Matteus nodded "I have hunted chaos for quite some time stopping his plans" Xander spoke next "what is he trying to achieve because we know his intentions differ from those off the Korag or even the armies of the underworld.

Matteus said "your right there chaos seeks destruction but he despises anything weaker than him I believe he intends to destroy the master and absorb his power".

Udonna looked horrified as nick said "something tells me that would not be good Matteus nodded he was about to continue when his eyes glowed and he says "he's doing something now "I need to stop him".

Matteus started glowing when nick said "we are coming with you" Matteus nodded and as he ran out followed by the rangers udonna said "is careful".

We arrived at the location and saw the fight going on between Korag and chaos nick and the other morphed Matteus spun the ring and his silver armor surrounded him nick said "now what do we do".

Matteus watched the fight thinking what to do when suddenly chaos looked at Matteus and grinned before he struck with enough force to knock Korag to the floor at the same time imperious had defeated all the hidiacks chaos stood over Korag who was trying to summon his dark magic.

Chaos laughed and said "did you really think you could defeat me I am an ancient evil you are nothing but that power I will gladly take that" he held his hand over Korag as dark energy started to flood out of Korag body.

Matteus ran forward and with a blast of energy threw chaos backwards but it was too late as all the power that the master gave Korag was ripped away chaos stood up as the energy entered his body and his eyes glowed.

He looked at Matteus and laughed before saying "your too late the power is mine but first if you don't mind get out of my way and threw out his hand and a blast of energy slammed into Matteus and knocked him back.

The other rangers ran at chaos but he roared and all the rangers were thrown back chaos laughed and said "if there are no more interruptions then I will be finishing what I started".

As he spoke he walked over to Korag and held his blade over him and said "say goodbye knight wolf but don't threat your will go to a great cause of destroying and giving me more than enough power to destroy this world".

He went to strike down in the underworld morticon and Neroli had been watching the battle and were completely shocked morticon said "what force could be more powerful than the knight wolf or even".

He was cut off when the master eye appeared and energy built up in the forest as chaos stuck down suddenly Korag vanished.

Chaos laughed as his blade struck the ground he cursed but then said "doesn't matter you may of escaped this time but you won't escape for long soon I will find you and I will finish this"

He started to teleport but said looking at our unconscious bodies and said "oh and as for you take pride in knowing you will be destroyed soon" he vanished in a flash of shadow"

Matteus got to his feet and helped the others up and the rangers groaned and nick said "how are we going to stop something so powerful" Matteus said "I don't know but I will look into it". As he said this he vanished before the rangers could ask any questions.

Nick said "what is his problem " maddie replied "he's trying to protect us but I agree that he needs to learn to trust us" xander said "I know but chaos that power how he threw korag with less than a thought".

Nick said "lets figure it out pater but its getting dark and I don't know about you guys but this place creeps me out at night" tye rest of the rangers nodded before heading back to route courne.

Meanwhile matteus returned to his home in briar wood and took off his shirt and went into the vault saying "I need to stop chaos this is getting out of hand" he slammed his fist into the wall breathing heavily.

A voice says "having trouble prehaps I can be of assistance dad" matteus spun round finding mordred behind him" matteus hugged his son and said "you came I thought I told you I had it handled".

Mordred replied "really I know you hes getting to you let me help" matteus smiled okay but "we've got training to do okay but get some rest first okay".

Mordred nodded and lay down on the sofa and closed his eyes matteus watched his son for a moment before he lay down in the arm chair and was asleep before he hit the chair.

Meanwhile chaos and imperious were in the cave where he was imprisoned chaos said "that was a great victory today soon once I get some more power we will enter the underworld and destroy the master".

Imperious said "once you have done this my lord what happens to me" chaos replied "do not worry my friend your part will be played soon enough".

Imperious nodded and walked away from chaos who laughed and said "you fool once the master is gone you will follow so will you matteus you will pay for stopping me". He laughed

End of chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

The last ancient meets mystic force chapter 6

A week has passed since chaos wounded Korag who was in the underworld the master was struggling to heal Korag this is where we start.

In the underworld the master is connected to Korag with a red spiral morticon said "master can you keep doing this".

The master said "worry not my loyal servants I have enough power but I will be unable to help while I regenerate my power but I suggest you help me send your forces to attack the city".

Morticon nodded as the master went dark Korag sat up morticon said "welcome back Korag"

Necrolai appeared next to Korag and said "yes Korag welcome back we saw what happened we fought chaos had killed you".

Korag got to his feet and said "it is time chaos must pay as must all the rangers necrolai said "I have an idea" she threw the white ranger stolen snow staff at Korag who caught it"

She said "why don't you use that to get inside the red rangers head" Korag said "yes and laid the staff on the floor before he spoke a spell and black energy hit the staff.

Meanwhile Matteus and mordred were sparring in the training room Matteus threw out his hand but mordred was ready and shifted to wolf form and jumped before tripping Matteus and knocking him to the floor.

Mordred shifted back and said "getting sloppy old man not as fast as you used to be" he offered a hand Matteus took it and got to his feet and said "oi don't call me old".

Mordred laughed and Matteus joined in when he felt something and said "there's trouble you ready" mordred shifted to half wolf and said "yh it's been weeks since I had some action must be my ancient plus lunar blood makes me want to fight".

Matteus laughed and they both teleported appearing on a roof top where they kept watch over the city.

In the forest chaos was with imperious when he felt something and said "it is time to put our plan into action while Korag keeps the rangers distracted we will take care of the ancient Matteus".

He stood and he and imperious vanished to put their plan into action elsewhere in the human world nick was in the music store where he now worked with the other rangers he was sorting something when Vida called him over to listen to a music track she was putting together.

Nick walked over and put the headphones on and listened when he heard a voice say "no one wants you here you should leave while you have the chance" nick pulled off the headphones and said "very funny guys" and walked away

Just outside Matteus and mordred were on the roof out of sight mordred said "that doesn't look good" Matteus replied "I don't like the look of it either that's telepathy which means" someone is using magic to mess with his mind" Mordred finished.

Matteus nodded and said "well for now there is nothing we can do until they act but I suggest we split up and look for any sign of attack".

Mordred nodded and said "okay but don't go up against chaos on your own" Matteus replied "don't worry that would be a stupid thing to do".

Mordred nodded and shifted to wolf form before jumping over to another roof and disappearing Matteus watched him disappear and said "sorry son but I can't let you get hurt I must do this".

As he said this he jumped over the side of a nearby building and headed into the forest.

Meanwhile nick was tricked and was accused by his friends of stealing some money from their boss and rode away from town to clear his head as he was riding Korag spoke in his mind "come and get me ranger".

Matteus was in the forest when he felt the surge of magic and was about to go and help nick when a blast of darkness slammed into him and knocked him to the floor Matteus recovered quickly and drew his sword and switched on his suit as chaos and imperious stepped out of the shadows.

Chaos laughed and said "I'm afraid you will not be going anywhere if you wish to help your ranger friend you will have to go through me and these" he stepped aside as several demons stepped forward.

Matteus laughed and said "haven't seen these in a while" chaos laughed and said "I've been holding them in reserve but now" he moved his hand and the demons charged".

Nick rode to the quarry where he was told to meet he morphed and stepped forward and saw Korag who said "it is time for you to be destroyed ranger".

Nick said "I should have known it was you he charged at Korag drawing his sword and the two of them started to fight.

Nick struck at Korag but he blocked and with a blast from his shield nick was thrown back his sword landing beside him Korag laughed and said "come on ranger show me what you got".

Nick got up and retrieved his sword and ran at Korag only to get blasted again.

In the forest the demons struck at Matteus who blocked a strike with his sword and struck back turning five of the demons to ash he drew his staff as well and shot several blasts of fire the demons being blown back until there was none left.

Matteus spun both his sword and his staff and said "is that all you got what about you're other demons".

Chaos laughed and said "you want more demons then so be it" he roared and slammed his fist into the ground and more demons emerged numbering in the hundreds but seven were glowing and were darker than the others".

Matteus laughed and said "really you summoned them they never helped you before" chaos laughed and said "but things are different this time they are not the same demons these demons have no emotion and no feeling".

He faced one of the seven and said "why don't you show them Azazel the demons charged at Matteus who struck and they exchanged blows for a moment but Azazel overpowered him and knocked him to the floor.

He looked at his master and said "may I finish this master" chaos laughed and said "yes go ahead" Azazel laughed and struck down when suddenly a blast of light shot at Azazel and he was thrown back.

Chaos looked around confused when an almighty howl cut through the woods as a wolf landed beside Matteus and turned back to mordred he helped his dad up before saying "I knew you would do this".

Matteus said "okay yell at me later let's take care of chaos first" chaos laughed and said "take care of me bring it on it will be more fun for me now that your son is here to watch your demise and once you fall I will take great pleasure in taking his life".

Mordred went to speak when the demons started moving forward and surrounded us Matteus and his son stood back to back when chaos said "take them now" the demons closed in.

Back at the quarry nick was once again knocked down again as Korag blasted him and sent him flying Korag approached the ranger and said "come on ranger show me what you are capable of you have no friends coming to your aid no one wants you".

Nick got to his feet and said "enough" and drew his sword and said power of the phoenix the sword glowed and shot a blast of fire that hit Korag and he was thrown back.

But he got up again and said "finally a challenge from you" nick ran at Korag but he got blasted and was thrown back.

At route courne Claire was trying a spell to clean a crystal ball which ended up making her bold she was shocked when the crystal ball showed the fight between nick and Korag she called for udonna.

Who appeared and said "what is it" she saw the image in the crystal and said notify the others then get yourself some hair" Claire walked away

In the music store thanks to their boss Toby they discovered that nick didn't steal the money and were called to go and help him they left the store.

Meanwhile Matteus and Mordred were up to their necks in demons they fought some of them off but mordred was becoming exhausted and dropped Matteus stopped him falling and saw a wound grazing his arm.

Chaos laughed as the demons were about to gain the upper hand when Matteus held up his staff and lightning shot down from the sky and slammed into the demons who were blown back turning to dust apart from the seven and chaos himself,

Chaos laughed and said "you may have won but no matter soon I will begin my final plan and you will feel true power he vanished mordred who was awake but slowly passing out said "did I get them".

Matteus nodded and said "you did well but where did you get that wound" mordred tried to reply but passed out Matteus caught him and teleported us back to route courne nearly scaring the life out of Claire until she realized who it was.

Udonna turned and said "what happened" Matteus said he's my son can I leave him here for a moment while I return home and get something" Udonna nodded and said "of course".

Matteus teleported home and entered his vault and found the room where he kept his magical artifacts and picked up what looked like a golden cup and added it to the pocket and teleported back to route courne.

He walked over to his son and held the cup to Mordred's lips and poured the liquid into his mouth the effect was instantaneous as he gasped and shot awake udonna came in the room behind me and said "what did you do what is that".

Matteus said "it's one of the oldest magical artifacts our people called it the cup of life" Matteus put the cup down and looked to his son and said "now perhaps you would like to tell me how you got that wound"

Mordred was about to explain when the crystal glowed and udonna said "there's trouble in the city and the rangers are occupied Matteus said "don't worry I will take care of it" He started to leave when Mordred said "let me come" he tried to rise but despite being healed he was still exhausted so he fell down.

Matteus said "I'm sorry but you need rest stay here" Matteus teleported he was stood outside the city limits he quickly activated his suit and ran towards the sight of the battle he saw necrolai and several hidiacks attacking people.

Matteus ran forward and engaged the hidiacks he took them down quite quickly and said "really is this all the master has to send against me I'm not impressed Necrolai flew down and said "you will not stop us and neither will that friend of yours".

Matteus said "that creature is no friend of mine I am trying to stop him" necrolai said "it doesn't matter to me all that matter is that the master rises" she struck Matteus blocked and said "it will not be that easy to defeat me".

As he spoke his eyes glowed and a bolt of lightning struck down and hit necrolai who was blown back she recovered and spat angrily "how do you wield such power your just a human".

Matteus laughed and said "I am far more than that but I'm I will not reveal that information so why don't you return to the master" his eyes glowed and necrolai was thrown back she recovered and said "you may of won this time ranger but next time I will win she flew away laughing".

Matteus cursed "bloody bat he was about to move when he felt a surge of power and quickly teleported to help the other rangers.

Meanwhile at the quarry the other rangers arrived to help nick after apologizing for not believing him they all charged at Korag but he blasted them and they were thrown back.

Korag stood over them and said "prepare to die all of you once you are gone then I will proceed to destroy the one who threatens the master" he laughed and shot a blast of darkness shot over them.

To be continued.

End of chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

The last ancient meets mystic force chapter 7

Picking up where we left off Matteus appears at the quarry and sees the rangers fighting Korag he watched as they were knocked dawn and Korag charged up a dark spell and fired it at the rangers.

Matteus quickly put on a burst of speed and ran forward his eyes glowing slowing the decent of the spell he got in front of the rangers as the spell slammed into them.

Korag watched the spell do its work when suddenly the spell shrunk and was pulled into inwards where Matteus crushed the spell causing it to fade.

Matteus blasted Korag who was too shocked and was thrown back Matteus drew his staff which glowed and he prepared to fire when Korag recovered and laughed.

Matteus said "whats so funny" Korag replied "nothing that concerns you get out of the way and let me take care of the rangers.

Matteus stood his ground and said "never I will not let you hurt them I may not be a ranger but I have and always will protect the innocent".

Korag laughed and said "very well if you stand in my way I will strike you down too" he raised his shield and fired a blast of energy but Matteus conjured a shield and the attack bounced against it.

Matteus took the advantage and leveled his staff that shot a ball of fire that hit Korag and he stepped back Korag laughed and said "impressive mortal but can you do this.

He spoke a spell and jumped into the air as he took his titan form Matteus cursed when nick said "we will take it from here".

The rangers used their staffs and called forth there titan forms and fought Korag Matteus watched as the rangers used their mystic dragon form to fight.

When Korag said "I have a new power too and suddenly he transformed saying "centaurous wolf megazord" the rangers considered their options and continued to fight.

But Korag defeated them and said "I have new power and shouted dark source evil force as a golden light was pulled out of the ranger's titan forms and Korag held the light before he said "I have your megazord power".

He continued "and now you will bear witness to your megazord power as I use it to summon the evil morticon from the underworld he held the rangers' megazord power and it glowed as a dark seal appeared on the ground and morticon climbed out.

Matteus watched as morticon began to pound on the rangers morticon said "now I am out I will finish this when I destroy the leader of the mystic force he went to strike.

When Matteus flew into the air and blasted morticon who didn't fly back but the energy forced him to step away from the rangers.

He turned and said "who are you no human can have this much power" Matteus replied "that is because I am not entirely human.

Morticon laughed and went to strike at Matteus when nick jumped into the air and said "counter spell" a red seal appeared and morticon said "Korag do something "as he was pulled into the seal and returned to the underworld.

Matteus landed Korag said "I don't know how you did that red ranger but I have your megazord power now he walked away and vanished in a dark seal.

Matteus returned to route courne leaving the rangers to clear up he found mordred was awake and fully rested and they both left Matteus noticed the look on udonna face as they both vanished.

Meanwhile in the cave which chaos was using as a base he felt the energy and said "so the rangers have lost their megazord power even more power for me to take".

Imperious said "master what is our plan now chaos said "um afraid that your usefulness to me is at an end now I've got my demons back you may go".

As chaos spoke his eyes glowed and imperious was pulled into the air and exploded turning into energy chaos absorbed the power as his demons appeared in the room.

Azazel said "master are we ready" chaos replied "not yet but soon but if you want some fun go and attack the city oh and if you see a chance wound the ancient or his spawn but do not kill that honor belongs to me".

Azazel nodded and bowed before he vanished "chaos said "soon the end begins he laughed.

In the underworld Korag and morticon were fighting morticon said "I don't care how your spell was reversed just use the rangers megazord power to release me".

Korag replied "I told you the power was recaptured by the rangers after the spell was countered so I cannot help you" morticon roared angrily but Korag ignored him and walked out.

Necrolai followed him and saw Korag with the ranger's megazord power he said "for now I will keep it for myself".

Necrolai watched the show before heading back to morticon to tell him of what she saw.

Meanwhile Matteus and his son were at home staying out of the way of the rangers mordred said "we should take the fight to them" Matteus scoffed before replying "yh that all well and good but how do you suggest that we get into the underworld".

Mordred opened his mouth as if to speak but Matteus said "without dying cause that wouldn't be good for anyone and I'm not using dark magic again".

Mordred replied "no one said you'd have to just" he stopped when a gust of wind shot through the room Matteus said "there back" and they both ran out.

Meanwhile in the underworld Korag agreed to go and finish of the rangers and morticon was irritating ranting about how he couldn't leave the pit.

As he vanished necrolai told morticon how Korag still had the megazord power.

Morticon gave her a crossbow to shoot Korag with

In the city the rangers were at work nick was tired after being told a story about a legendary horse who was captured during the ancient battle.

Vida was making jokes when they morphers rang and they stepped outside the shop seeing Korag in titan form he said "rangers come and fight me it's time to finish what I started".

The rangers morphed and took on titan form and started to fight.

Elsewhere Azazel and an army of demons began to terrorize people in another part of the city Azazel was about to blast someone when Matteus and mordred showed up Matteus was in his silver armour while mordred had his hood shielding his face

Azazel said "welcome ancient long time" mordred said "sorry azazel not really feeling the love" azazel growled and said "punk you are both as irritating as you were before you always defeated me but now we will finally win

He clicked his fingers and several demons appeared and attacked Matteus drew his staff and sword and started to fight mordred shifted and they took down the demon minion.

Azazel laughed and said "you may have defeated me before but I'm a different story now and he charged.

In the cave chaos felt the presence meaning both the ancient and the rangers were significantly distracted he laughed and said "good work" just hold them while I put the rest of my plan into action and vanished.

In the city the rangers were fighting and losing to Korag because without their combining power Korag knocked all their zords down and said "this is the end rangers" but before he could deliver the final blow necrolai flew into the fray and shot an arrow into the horse.

Korag looked where the shot came from and said "I will crush you for that hag" necrolai laughed and said "you will have to catch me first" she flew away laughing Korag said "you're lucky rangers I have to deal with this".

He spoke a spell and a dark seal appeared but as he started to vanish into it nick ran forward and attacked Korag causing the seal to break Korag and his horse were separated and catastros fell into the seal with nick.

At route courne udonna was watching the battle when suddenly the crystal grew dark obscuring her vision udonna looked around confused when there was a blast of darkness and Claire fell into the room unconscious.

Udonna ran over when another voice said "worry not sorceress she is alive for now depends on if you do what I say.

Udonna looked up as chaos came into the room she immediately tried to blast him but chaos blocked the attack with ease.

He laughed and said "foolish you can't beat me without the power of your snow staff but then again you couldn't beat me with it" udonna backed down and said "what do you want with me".

Chaos said "come with me or I might do something severe to your apprentice you wouldn't want that to happen would you" udonna shook her head chaos said "good and taking udonna he vanished.

Back in the city Matteus blocked a strike from Azazel and blasted him and threw him backwards Matteus said is that "all you have guess there is still much of the old failure that you used to be".

Azazel roared and said "this is not over I will not lose again" and was about to blast when a dark blast slammed into both me and mordred and we were knocked back but remained on our feet".

Azazel looked around as six other demons appeared one of them laughed and said "having trouble are we" Azazel said "get out of here Lilith" Lilith replied "aw don't be like that you can't be the only one to have some fun".

Matteus recovered and drew his staff and said "hello Lilith long time how being dead worked out for you".

Lilith eyes glowed and she shot a bolt of black lighting at him Matteus held his staff and conjured a shield as one of the others said "hey you don't get to have all the fun I think Matteus should meet our new recruit".

The six demons stepped aside as another demon stepped forwards Lilith said prince Matteus young mordred may I introduce you to Lamia replacement Draco".

The demon growled and without warning jumped down and attacked Matteus blocked a powerful dark blow and said "what dark part of hell did they find you in" Draco didn't speak just growled.

Matteus struck back and said "strong silent type I see" Draco growled again and struck Matteus blocked and said "but I'm still better and blasted him sending him flying backwards".

Mordred shifted and howled and a blast of energy shot outwards knocking the other six demons to the floor Azazel recovered and went to speak but Draco spoke over him in a voice filled with fury "next time Matteus you will pay".

As he and the other demons vanished Matteus said "still spineless when will chaos learn that his demons are useless".

Mordred shifted back to human and said "I need to run for a bit my wolf is restless".

Matteus said "go ahead have fun don't kill" mordred nodded and shifted and ran off heading for the forest Matteus decided to check on the rangers when he felt something and quickly ran of heading for route courne.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**The last ancient meets mystic force chapter 8**

Picking up where we left off Matteus runs into the forest and enters route courne and finds Claire unconscious he runs over and says "Claire what happened here".

Theres no response when she suddenly gasps awake "what happened" then her eyes widen "that thing took udonna" Matteus replied "it in hand I'm going to find her but first".

As he was about to finish suddenly the other rangers minus nick ran in calling for udonna when they realize udonna is missing Vida looks at Matteus and says "what happened".

Matteus said "chaos took udonna I'll get her back but maybe I can help" Vida relaxed and said "during the fight nick disappeared into a seal"

Matteus replied "okay let's see if we can find him Matteus spoke a spell his eyes glowed and the crystal in front of him glowed and the crystal globe image cleared showing nick sitting on a beach.

Xander said "so where is that" Matteus replied "I don't know but the way to reverse it is simple" as he spoke he held out his hand and a book on the shelf nearby flew to his hand Matteus opened it and put the book down Maddie walked over and picked up the book.

She looked at the others before saying "it says here the spell of transport is a one way deal unless a source can reverse the seal" chip said so if we say Korag's spell backwards it might release nick".

Matteus said "I wish you luck but I'm going after udonna freeing your teammate is on you he vanished the Vida said "I really want to learn that then she and the rangers started thinking off a plan to rescue nick.

Meanwhile chaos appeared with udonna and they both entered the cave chaos said "now we are alone I want information on the gate keeper" udonna face paled.

Before she said "I don't know what you're talking about" chaos said "let's not lie to each other I know was formerly your sister Niella ".

Udonna face paled but she said "if you know that then you must also know that she is dead" chaos replied "I know but I also know that she has a daughter which is Claire so I want you to hand her over".

Udonna looked at chaos and said "no I don't care what you do to me I will not let you abuse her power".

Chaos sighed "very well I was really hoping that you would choose the easy way but I will just have to take her myself thank you for your time dear sorceress but I must be going".

He got up to leave when udonna blasted him chaos blocked the spell with ease before saying "you really shouldn't done that I was keeping you alive but now you've forced my hand".

He raised his hand to deal a killing blow udonna backed away from him frantically trying to find somewhere to hide chaos laughed and said "there nowhere to hide".

He went to fire when suddenly a green frog jumped at chaos biting at his face chaos reared back knocking the frog off which went flying into a wall chaos recovered and said "well that was unpleasant now where was I".

"Ah now I remember he went to blast when Matteus appeared and blasted chaos sending him flying Matteus turned to udonna and said "are you okay".

Udonna nodded but was still quite shaken Matteus helped her up udonna walked over and grabbed the frog Matteus saw a glint out of his eye and saw a lamp udonna noticed and said "that's the symbol of the mystic force".

Matteus replied "come on we need to get out of here before" suddenly he felt a blade Pierce his back chaos materiallsed behind him laughing and said "how does it feel painful I bet"

He twisted the blade before pulling it out really fast Matteus cried out but relaxed as his breathing returned chaos laughed "see you next time" he started to vanish but added "oh udonna the gatekeeper will be mine he can't protect her forever"

He vanished Matteus offered his hand udonna took it and they teleported back to route courne before Matteus collapsed and passed out Claire saw udonna and went to speak when udonna said" Claire help me with him".

Meanwhile Korag returned to the underworld he saw necrolai and morticon talking and said "hag how dare you attack my mighty catastros" necrolai replied "morticon made me do it".

Korag ignored her and walked up to morticon and threw him to the floor he drew his sword and said "I should destroy you both".

Morticon got up and went to attack when the master eye opened and he said "enough of this petty squabbling your my top generals not children". Morticon backed away from Korag and said "to avoid upsetting the master further I will spare you just gave me the power".

Korag replied I have already given the power to another warrior one I can trust he is attacking the city as I speak".

In another dimension nick had been running from catastros until he realized that the horse was wounded by necrolai arrow Nick stopped running and pulled out his wand to try and help the injured horse he was unsuccessful to he admitted that he was no longer scared and was able to heal the horse that offered him a ride he got on and the two of them rode off.

Meanwhile in the city the rangers were fighting a monster that they were having trouble defeating because the beast had their megazord power Korag was watching the fight from a nearby roof he said "you have no chance rangers".

The rangers were knocked down but when the monster tried for the final blow suddenly a seal appeared and nick came out of it riding on catastros he formed a megazord with catastros and defeated the monster which got the rangers their combining power back.

The rangers celebrated when catastros suddenly broke apart from nick and went racing towards Korag who went into his centaur form he said "I don't know how you were able to bond with my mighty catastros but I will find out our next battle will have a different outcome".

He vanished into a dark seal later at route courne Matteus had recovered a feat which shocked Claire but Matteus said "I heal really fast".

He left before the rangers returned but placed a few warding spells around the tree to warn me in case chaos tried for Claire he returned home not knowing he was being stalked by Draco who wanted revenge for his humiliating defeat at Matteus hands.

Matteus was about to teleport out if the forest when a blast of energy shot towards him he quickly rolled to the side and drew his staff the end glowing with a blue flame.

Draco stepped out of the shadows "hello Matteus I told you we would see each other again you will pay for humiliating me he dashed at Matteus who took several shots with his staff but Draco blocked them so Matteus drew his sword and they started to fight.

Matteus blocked the strike and knocked Draco backward but the demon charged again and knocked Matteus sword away and impaled him Draco kept his claws in and lifted Matteus upwards.

He said "I can feel it you know your flesh trying to heal around my claws its time I put you out of our masters misery permanently" he moved his other hand upwards and was about to slash.

When suddenly a wolf tackled Draco who dropped Matteus who let his eyes glow and threw a ball of fire at Draco who reared back but just laughed before saying "I see your son is here chaos told me all about him I'm going to enjoy this".

Draco got to his feet as mordred came round for another strike Draco stood his ground "come and get me" Matteus got to his feet clutching his wound when he saw his son in wolf form dash at Draco".

Matteus said "wait don't" but before he could finish Draco blasted him and he was sent flying back Mordred saw thins and howled and ran at him but Draco blocked as he struck and pushed his claws upwards and threw the wolf backwards causing it to revert back to mordred.

Draco laughed and said "foolish human now I get to eliminate two threats to my master" he looked at me before continuing "you get to watch your son die my master told me what he did to your finance now you get to watch as another member of your family dies".

Matteus tried to rise but was too weak as Draco approached morphing one of his claw hands into a blade he stood over mordred and said "have any last words before" he was cut off as a blast of energy shot into Draco who was pulled away from mordred.

Matteus struggled to his feet and got in front of his son and said "who did that" a voice replied "I did as a man in a golden and blue suit stepped out next to me Matteus said "Solaris knight" the man nodded but said "call me daggeron".

Draco laughed and said "well I finally get to meet the legendary Solaris knight got to say I'm not impressed if you stand against me you clearly have no idea who I am".

Daggeron said "I know who you are Draco and who you serve udonna told me who Matteus is as well" Draco laughed and said "well since you know everything I can take great pleasure in destroying you both".

He roared and a blast of energy shot towards us Matteus conjured a shield but was too weak to maintain it and the blast shot through knocking us both to the floor.

Daggeron recovered and said "let me handle this get your son out of here" Matteus reluctantly agreed and took his son and moved him he tried to teleport when suddenly a black shield appeared over head.

Draco said "oh don't run out on me now I want you to watch as I destroy your friend then I will kill you" Matteus laughed and said "your wrong and his eyes glowed and the black shield exploded outwards daggeron jumped to block the attack.

Draco roared and said "your full of dumb luck but no more now witness my full power" his body glowed and he turned into a dragon Matteus dropped to exhausted to continue Draco prepared to blast when chaos voice rang out "enough return to me".

Draco returned to demon form and said "you're lucky Matteus but next time I will finish what I started he vanished Matteus was able to get back to his feet daggeron demorphed and said "you okay".

Matteus replied I'm fine but how did you were the frog weren't you Daggeron replied "udonna broke the curse but what happened to imperious".

Matteus said "chaos freed him but I imagine chaos destroyed him to take his power you need to return and protect udonna" daggeron nodded and vanished Matteus watched him then took mordred who had fallen unconscious because there was wolfs bane on his claws.

Matteus teleported home and put the boy down on the sofa and started to purify the poison from his body so he could heal.

Meanwhile chaos was stood outside the cave which he was using as a base his demons appeared and bowed chaos said "Draco step forward" the demon did so chaos said "you did well the skill you showed me today from now on you are my second in command".

Draco stepped back and bowed "thank you master" Azazel said "but master I thought I was your second" chaos laughed and said "you were but when have you ever succeeded like he did and the rest of you the only one who has ever succeeded is aggramon".

He continued "and that is why he and Draco will be my first and second in command step forward".

The two demons stepped forward and stood either side of their master chaos said "as for the rest of you I will put my plan into action soon if you wish to be a part of it you must prove yourself to me destroy the rangers now get out of my sight".

The four demons bowed and vanished Draco said "master what should me and aggramon do and what is your plan anyway" chaos replied "my plan is to force the gatekeeper to raise the gate so I can enter the underworld and merge with the master then we can conquer the world and the ancient will be powerless to stop us".

Chaos and the demons laughed maniacally not realizing that they were being watched by Korag and necrolai Korag said "so that is his plan let's make it ours with the gate our entire army could break out and attack the surface world at once.

They laughed and both vanished.

To be continued

End of chapter


	9. Chapter 9

The last ancient meets mystic force chapter 9

Picking up where we left off Korag is in the underworld and Korag and necrolai are relaying to morticon and the master about what they heard chaos and his demons talking about.

The master said "there is one problem with your plan the gatekeeper perished her power destroyed sealing the gate".

Necrolai said "I know but maybe there is someone who knows more what about the oracle if there is another gatekeeper he would know"

Morticon said "excellent idea bring him to me" Necrolai left the underworld not knowing Draco was listening he said "time to inform my master of this" he teleported out of the underworld.

He was running through the forest when he was blasted he spun round expecting the ancient but he saw Azazel and abadon Draco roared "what are you doing" Azazel said "we are taking our initiative to destroy chaos and take his place".

Abadon said "you should join us" Draco replied never I will stand by chaos until my final breath Azazel laughed and said "very well and they charged and the three of them started to fight.

Meanwhile Matteus had fully recovered as had Mordred but he was still weakened from the wolves bane so he was still asleep Matteus was sat down in a chair his eyes were closed but he stirred when he heard something he opened his eyes that were glowing but settled when it was just the door.

He stood up and opened the door finding udonna on the other side of it Matteus said "how did you find me" udonna replied because my hatred towards you knows no bounds".

Matteus was confused when suddenly udonna had a blade and stabbed him Matteus fell back hitting the floor udonna stepped inside her form dropping revealing Lilith she struck down Matteus rolled to one side blasted her pinning her against the wall.

Lilith laughed and said "this won't hold me for long I can feel your power weakening" Matteus replied "that may be but I'm still strong enough to do this" he drew his sword and ran her through lilith laughed and said " surely by now you know that we can't be killed I will just heal".

Matteus laughed and said weakly "is that so looks like you're not healing to me but then again you're not here on chaos orders are you I heard about the four of you being demoted".

Lilith said "that may be but it doesn't matter because he will not be in power for much longer once our plan succeeds we will take his power and the world will fall now if you don't mind" she pulled herself of the blade.

Matteus stepped back and said "what are you going to do what do you think will happen if chaos learns of this treachery" Lilith laughed and said "he won't because you won't live long enough to" she was cut off as suddenly she was pulled into the air griping her throat".

Chaos voice was heard "traitor you dare betray me Lilith screamed and was pulled through what looked like a portal Matteus took a deep breath and retrieved his sword that was stuck in the wall and sheathed it".

As chaos voice said "don't think you are getting out of this ancient once I deal with this traitor you are going next" Matteus signed "see you then" Matteus sat back down and rested his eyes while waiting for his son to recover.

Meanwhile Lilith landed in the forest she looked around seeing her other demons knocked out Draco was with chaos and aggramon chaos came over and said "why did the four of you betray me".

Azazel says "because master we have since begun to realize that you are pathetic you lost repeatedly to a kid even in ancient times" aggramon stepped forward and went to strike saying "how dare you speak like that to our master".

Chaos put out a hand and said "enough aggramon leave these traitor to me" he stepped forward and said "for your treachery I sentence you to death" he held up his hand as the four demons were pulled into the air before they exploded chaos drew in their energy and turned to his last two demons and said "Draco what did you hear in the underworld".

Draco stepped forward and said "master they know we seek the gatekeeper but unlike us they believe her to have perished so they are looking for someone called the oracle".

Chaos replied "good we let them draw the gatekeeper out of hiding then swoop and steal her from them" he laughed Draco and aggramon joining in.

Meanwhile in the city there was an old man giving balloons to children he went to get some more from his van when Necrolai flew down and grabbed him and flew away she deposited him in the underworld".

Morticon said "welcome oracle" the old man feigned ignorance and said "who are you where am I" Morticon said "playing ignorant are we then maybe the master here can convince you otherwise the master eye glowed when the old man said "very well morticon".

He stepped back and transformed before saying "you better have a good reason for bringing me to this forsaken place Morticon spoke anger rising "you will use your special power to help me find a way out of this pit".

The oracle said "let's see if there is a way am eye appeared on the palm of his hand and he turned to look at it before saying "it's quite simple find the gatekeeper and get her to open the gate for you but you already know that but what you don't know is that there is another".

Morticon said "who" the oracle replied "that I cannot see just that it is someone close to the power rangers now if there is nothing else I will be leaving" and vanished.

Meanwhile Matteus had left mordred to recover and went to talk with udonna and daggeron and the two of us were training Matteus had defeated him and knocked him to the floor he offered a hand and helped him up.

Daggeron said "where did you learn to fight like that Matteus replied "I've lived a long time but I learned to fight from my godfather" Daggeron nodded and was about to speak when suddenly the crystal started glowing brightly.

Udonna looked at the crystal and said "something happening" Matteus looked at the crystal and said "it must be chaos I'll go and investigate he started to leave when Daggeron said "I'm coming with you".

Matteus said "follow if you wish and vanished in a flash of light in the forest Draco said "master it is done the ancient is coming for us" chaos said "good as soon as they enter the cave seal it and keep them trapped then join me in the city".

Draco said "yes master "and bowed as chaos vanished aggramon said "lets prepare then shall we this should draw them in" he took out a dark object Draco said "where did you get that" aggramon said "from another time he placed the object on the ground.

As soon as it came in contact with the ground the object glowed and started sending out energy pulses aggramon said "now we wait they both stepped into the shadows.

Meanwhile thanks to her daughter Necrolai believed that she knew who the gatekeeper was and she attacked the ranger's boss Toby she dropped him on a roof top when she was attacked by the rangers and was forced to abandon the mission

She said "you are always getting in our way rangers but you won't be for much longer once the gatekeeper is found this isn't over "she flew away laughing.

The rangers were confused as to the nature and decided to ask udonna about it so they called their mystic racers and headed toward route courne after putting Toby back on the ground they entered the tree and said "udonna necrolai was searching for someone called the gatekeeper".

Udonna turned on the rangers and said "the gatekeeper "nick replied "yh do you know who she was talking about udonna said "the gatekeeper was a powerful sorceress named Niella she was my sister during the ancient battle she cast a spell banish the armies of the underworld but in doing so the spell took her life".

Maddie said "but if that is the case then who is necrolai looking for" udonna replied "Niella had a daughter" Xander said "then shouldn't we find and protect the child" udonna replied "that will not be necessary "because the child name and heir to the gatekeepers power is Claire".

Unbeknownst to any of them Claire who was practicing an invisibility spell and raced to find udonna and tell her of her success when she heard the udonna mention her heritage and quickly raced out of the tree to be alone.

Meanwhile Matteus and daggeron made it to the sight of the darkness we entered the cave and Matteus drew his staff and looked around when he noticed the staff that was stuck in the ground.

Matteus walked forward and went touch the staff when there was a pulse of energy and the cave started to shake.

Matteus turned to the cave entrance and said "it's a trap daggeron get out of here" daggeron tried to run when he was blasted and thrown back Matteus saw as Draco and aggramon appeared at the entrance and said "so sorry ancient we cannot let you interfere in our masters plan"

As he spoke both demons roared and the cave entrance was blocked.

Matteus shielded himself from falling rubble and jumped back he cursed and immediately tried to blast the rubble at the entrance when the staff glowed and shot a blast of energy that knocked him off his feet and knocked him unconscious.

Meanwhile in the underworld Korag was being given extra dark magic from the master his shield glowed and he said "I accept your dark magic master" Korag looked up when he heard something and saw necrolai he said "what do you want hag".

Necrolai said "I have a plan to draw out the gatekeeper lend me some of your power and we can attack the rangers and force the gatekeeper to come out of hiding" Korag said "the master would be pleased if we found the gate keeper very well".

He held up his shield and said "I bestow his dark magic upon you" energy was shot into necrolai who glowed as she gained more power she vanished to launch her attack Korag said "perhaps your plan will work but I will attack on another front ".

Meanwhile Claire was in the forest when udonna appeared and said "thank goodness you are okay" Claire replied "why wouldn't you tell me being the gatekeeper is my legacy" udonna replied "I promised your mother I would protect you one day you will be ready but not today".

Claire replied "I thought you didn't tell me because I was incompetent" Udonna said "your mother was the same it took her a long time to become a powerful sorceress" Claire was about to reply when Korag appeared and attacked udonna tried to fight him but was easily defeated".

Korag said "your magic is weak without the power of your snow staff he said a spell and udonna was trapped in a bubble Korag said "with the white ranger in danger the gatekeeper will surely show herself".

He started to disappear into a dark seal Claire attempted a spell but Korag blocked it with ease and said "nice try apprentice" as he disappeared into the seal.

Meanwhile the rangers responded to an attack by necrolai but were outmatched by her new powers they tried to hold their own but four of the rangers were defeated nick attempted to fight back after the others went down and was able to block a few strikes but necrolai defeated him and knocked him to the floor".

She laughed and said "you fools you are no match for my new powers" I'm going to enjoy this she prepared to strike.

Claire returned to route courne and to inform the rangers of udonna capture but found them gone she watched the fight between necrolai and the rangers when her mother's crown that udonna kept as a memoriam and went to help.

She arrived as Necrolai said maybe there is no other gatekeeper Claire blasted her necrolai reared back as Claire said "you're wrong my mother's power lives inside me she placed the crown one her head and transformed into the gatekeeper".

Necrolai said "the oracle was right" as in the underworld the master said "she is found bring her to me"

Chaos from his hiding spot in the city said "it's time just a little longer and the ultimate power will be mine" as he spoke Draco and aggramon appeared and said "master the ancient and Solaris knight are trapped".

Chaos said "good work now watch the fight and wait for my signal to strike he laughed the demons stood next to him to watch.

Meanwhile at Matteus house mordred finally woke up and felt the magic and immediately ran to aid his father.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

**The last ancient meets mystic force chapter 10**

Picking up where we left off mordred who finally recovered from the wounds he suffered at the hands of chaos new demon Draco he felt a powerful surge of magic and immediately ran to his father aid.

Meanwhile in the cave Matteus recovered after being knocked out and helped up daggeron who said "what happened" Matteus replied "this artefact is a weapon stolen from my people in ancient times and corrupted by dark magic it what keeps us trapped here".

Daggeron stood up and said "then cant we just" he stepped forward and laid his hand on the staff but was blown back" Matteus said "be careful it is an ancient weapon" he tried to continue but was cut off as suddenly the cave entrance was blown open causing the staff to fall and shatter .

Matteus looked confused but then saw mordred who said "can't do anything right can you" Matteus said "don't be a smart arse boy now we must hurry chaos plans to take the gate keeper and force her to raise the gate".

Both mordred and Daggeron nodded and we both ran out to find the rangers in the city necrolai laughed and said "so you're the child of the gatekeeper let's see what you got" Claire replied you're going to regret ever meeting me witch".

She summoned her weapon and charged at necrolai who immediately blasted her but she blocked and shot a blast at necrolai and destroyed the extra power she was given necrolai said "this is not over" as she flew away.

The rangers celebrated when Korag contacted nick telepathically and said "red ranger you will tell the gatekeeper to battle me alone or your sorceress will perish" nick told Claire and she said "I accept.

Back at route courne the rangers watched as Claire makes her way to the battle field to meet Korag Maddie said "we shouldn't have let her go" "you saw how she sent necrolai running" nick faced the crystal and said "yh but Korag is another story".

Chaos watched out of sight as the gatekeeper and Korag prepared to fight Draco said "master shouldn't we act now" chaos replied "no we want her weakened first".

At the fight as Claire stepped forward Korag turned and said "so it was you all along" Claire said a spell and blasts of energy shot down at Korag who immediately retaliated and they started to fight.

Matteus and mordred were in the city daggeron had gone to meet up with the other rangers we were watching over the city chaos who was still watching the fight looked up and said "Draco take care of our guest".

The demons bowed and vanished chaos said "even if you fail it will not matter he turned back to the battle and watched as Claire and Korag started to fight in titan mode.

Me and mordred were still watching the fight when suddenly a blast of energy was fired towards us Matteus conjured a shield while mordred jumped out of the way Draco appeared and said "so you escaped our trap no matter our master plan is about to come to fruition".

"I'm afraid you are in my way and you are going down" as he spoke his flicked out his claws and he and he blasted us Mordred jumped aside and then jumped at him but Draco spun and impaled mordred who fell back shifting back to human.

Matteus flew above the attack his eyes glowing and a bolt of lightning shot down but Draco held out his hand and blocked the attack Draco laughed and said "did you really think that would work".

Matteus replied "no but this might" and stabbed Draco who reared back mordred saw his chance and went half wolf and impaled him with his claws Draco roared and sending us both flying back he laughed as his body started to heal and said "you fools you cannot destroy me I am imbued with his blessing".

"Matteus tried to get to his feet but was too weak Draco grabbed mordred lifting him up by the throat Draco said "watch this as I kill your son in front of you" he went to slash my son's throat when there was a powerful surge of magic".

Draco dropped mordred and laughed and said "shame but my master victory is at hand so" he threw mordred towards me Matteus caught his son as he saw the beam of light in the distance mordred gasped awake still weak but his wound healing and said "did we win".

Matteus didn't answer but watched the light in the distance Claire used the full power of the gatekeeper and struck at Korag but it wasn't enough Korag laughed and said "no more holding witness the power of the master himself" he slashed his sword which hit Claire who titan form exploded and she fell to the floor.

Korag approached and said "now you will help us gatekeeper you will raise the gate and our armies will rise to destroy your world" Korag went to grab Claire when chaos jumped down and blasted him sending him flying back.

Korag recovered and said "you" chaos laughed and said "yes me I would like to thank you for drawing out the gatekeeper and now she is mine" Korag said "not while we have something to say about it".

As he said this necrolai landed beside him and several hidiacks emerged out of a dark seal they all surrounded Korag laughed and said "it is over hand over the gatekeeper you cannot contend with all of us with only two".

Korag looked at the two demons chaos bought with him chaos laughed and said "you really think you can stop me I may only have two but they cannot be killed and I am more powerful than any of you here is but a taste of my power"

He raised his hand and his eyes glowed and a black bolt of lightning shot down from the sky it hit the hidiacks and turned them all to dust Korag held his shield and blocked the attack but a crack emerged across his shield Necrolai also blocked the attack but barely.

Chaos laughed and said "I give you one more chance to surrender that was but a taste would you care for more look what it did to your shield" Korag looked at the giant slash that was imbedded in its shield.

Chaos laughed and said "no more discussion then I will be taking my" a blast of energy cut him off as Matteus and mordred landed on the ground Matteus drew his staff and said " I won't let you do this".

Chaos laughed and Draco and aggramon stepped forward as chaos said "both of you take care of this pest once and for all" he grabbed Claire and vanished Korag said "let's get after him they started to vanish when a army of demons surrounded them and stopped Korag and necrolai from moving.

Draco said "oh don't run out on us now you should bear witness to our master's triumph and the death of the ancient".

Matteus laughed and said "you should know that once chaos wins he will have no more use for you" Draco stood back as if thinking about it when aggramon growled and blasted Matteus who blocked the attack and said don't listen to this scum our master will never betray us never".

Mordred growled and shifted into wolf form and charged at aggramon and they started to fight Matteus said "guess that leaves me and you and drew my staff and sword" Draco laughed and took his dragon form and said "guess so" and breathed fire.

Meanwhile the rangers had watched the events that unfolded and Maddie said "now what do we do Korag has udonna and chaos has Claire" nick replied "we do what we always done protect people" they all headed out.

Chaos bought Claire to the mystic cave Claire said "what do you want with me" chaos said "I want you to raise the gate" Claire replied "I will never help you" chaos laughed and said "I wasn't giving you a choice in the matter gate keeper".

He spoke a spell and his eyes glowed as his sprit projected into Claire body she tried to fight but her sprit was overpowered and her eyes glowed black and chaos said "by the power of the gate keeper let the gate rise up".

Back in the city Matteus blocked Draco fire strike and jumped up to a roof top then pointed his staff in the air and a bolt of lightning shot down and slammed into Draco and he fell to the floor being returned to his demon form.

Matteus sheathed his staff and went to help his son when a wolf landed next to me and shifted back to mordred as aggramon landed next to Draco also unconscious mordred said "what about them" he indicated Korag and necrolai who were fighting the demons.

Mattes said "don't worry I'm sure they have it handled as necrolai flew up and Korag appeared out of a seal next to us Matteus turned and drew his blade as my son drew his own sword as he was too exhausted to shift.

Matteus said "so we" he was cut off by the entire city suddenly darkening as the gate rose out of the ground at that second necrolai blasted me I blocked but the strike was enough to knock him off the side of the building.

Korag struck at necrolai "what are you doing hag" necrolai reared away and said "what does it look like we have won the gate is up now all that is needed is to open the gate so the master can rise".

She turned to mordred and was about to blast when mordred shifted and jumped over the side of the building shifting back and levitating in midair we lowered to the ground Matteus said "we need a better vantage point ".

Mordred nodded and said "I'll go find one you find chaos who knows how long we have" he vanished Matteus was about to follow when the six rangers appeared nick said "what the hell is going on where is Claire".

Matteus said "I tell you but it not a conversation to have right under the shadow of the gate follow me" Matteus ran off the rangers followed passing the bodies of aggramon and Draco we found somewhere away from the gate and Matteus was about to speak.

When suddenly a portal appeared behind us and Claire stepped out of it the rangers were about to run to her when she dropped to the floor chaos stepped out of her body chaos said "weak human" chip tried to run at chaos but Matteus said "stop leave him to me"

His eyes glowed and he threw a bolt of lightning at chaos who easily blocked the attack and blasted knocking us all down chaos laughed and said "excuse me I have a mission and jumped into the air and flew towards the gate

Matteus said " I need to stop him" and flew after him the rangers didn't know what to do when suddenly the gate rippled energy and a gargoyle that was perched on top of the gates flew down daggeron said "go and titan up Ill look after Claire".

The rangers summoned their titan forms and started fighting the gargoyle of the gates.

Meanwhile Korag and Necrolai watched the rangers who were fighting but not doing too well necrolai said "the rangers are doomed" Korag ignored her but said "I'm going after" he was cut off as Morticon was able to break through the crack in the gates caused by the fighting between the rangers and the gargoyle and started pounding on the rangers.

Korag wasn't focused on that though he watched as a black shape slipped inside the gate and vanished in a dark seal Matteus landed using a hole that was engraved in the gate chaos laughed and said "you can't stop me".

Matteus replied "maybe not but they will certainly try chaos was suddenly blasted by hidiacks he blocked and said "you foolish creatures you dare stand in my way" he drew his black sword and slashed releasing a wave of darkness that threw the creatures over the side into the pit.

Chaos looked at Matteus and said "try and catch me if you can and sped towards the edge of the pit" Matteus headed forward when he was surrounded by hidiacks who attacked him before he could speak in defence.

Matteus blocked as the hidiacks attacked and shot several bolts of lightning with his staff and walked through them while continuing to blast" making his way down a level but still being too far behind chaos who was blasting hidiacks up ahead".

Chaos tore through one of the hidiacks and looked back to see Matteus fighting through another wave he smiled wickedly and jumped down another level bringing himself closer to the master.

In another part of the underworld udonna was still trapped inside the bubble where Korag put her when she noticed her snow staff and started chanting a spell to pull her closer to the staff.

Back in the city Claire finally recovered and was helped up by daggeron she saw the gate and said "what did he make me do" a voice was heard maybe we can help you with that" as Draco and aggramon appeared in front of her.

Daggeron stood in front of her and said "leave her why don't you go crawling back to your master" Draco threw a fire ball daggeron blocked as Draco said "oh no with our master so close to victory we will take the pleasure in destroying you".

"Then once we are done with you we will force the gate keeper to open the gate to its fullest and our master will wipe out this world".

Daggeron said "I will stop you" and charged at the demons and the three of them started to fight.

Back on the path to the master Matteus continued to fight his way down to stop chaos he had just defeated another group of hidiacks when he heard chanting.

He made his way towards the sound and found udonna he was about to help when several hidiacks swarmed in behind him Matteus turned to fight when suddenly the hidiacks froze then shattered being reduced to nothing.

Matteus turned round seeing udonna behind him she held up her snow staff and said "so what have I missed" Matteus replied "well the gate has been raised and chaos is making his way towards the master and the rangers are being crushed by morticon oh and daggeron and Claire are being attacked by demons".

Udonna said "I'll go and help them" Matteus replied "once you saved Claire have her banish the gate" udonna turned on me and said "if I do that what will happen to you".

Matteus said "I'll get out don't worry now go" and said a spell and udonna vanished Matteus turned and took off after chaos he made it as chaos entered the room with the master in.

Chaos looked round as Matteus came in behind him and said "your too late once I infuse myself with his power I will be indestructible and you will finally fall before my blade".

Matteus prepared to fight when Korag appeared and attacked chaos blocked and said "you again how many times do I have to beat you for you to get the message.

Korag said "I will protect the master even at the cost of my life" he raised his shield and fired a blast chaos blocked it with ease and went to strike but Matteus got in the way and blocked and twisted his blade knocking the blade out of chaos hand.

Chaos roared and said "I've had it with you and summoned a massive amount of energy and Matteus was thrown aside he blasted Korag who was thrown back and said "now for you master".

He called his sword to him and jumped into the air and bought his sword down onto the master s eye a massive explosion followed

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

**The last ancient meets mystic force chapter 11**

Picking up where we left off as the explosion from chaos stabbing the master shoots outwards Matteus conjures a shield and focuses his sight to see through the smoke as energy is pulled out of the ground and into chaos.

Matteus goes to run forward when the energy explodes outwards and smashes through Matteus's shield and he was knocked back.

Chaos turned as the rest of the energy flowed into his body and said "you have failed Matteus with the added power of the master prepare to fall".

His eyes flashed a harsh black and red and he shot a bolt of mixed red and black lightning shot towards Matteus.

Matteus let his eyes glow and using as much power as is able he holds back the attack but the energy was too strong and smashed through Matteus and he was thrown back.

Chaos laughed and said "game over prepare to die he went to blast when suddenly Korag appeared in front of me.

He held up his shield as the blast hit and said "run now" Matteus started to move when chaos laughed and said "you fool you couldn't stop me before feel true power".

As he spoke the blast slammed into Korag's shield which shattered and the blast hit the warrior full on and his armor exploded and he was thrown back".

Matteus and chaos looked as the smoke around Korag cleared and we saw as the purple armor broke off revealing a red like armor underneath which then demorphed revealing a human.

Chaos laughed and said "I should have known the legendary knight wolf was the mighty leonbow the master turned his greatest enemy into his most loyal servant how pathetic I'm going to enjoy destroying you"

He aimed a blast and fired but Matteus ran forward and grabbed leonbow before teleporting out.

Chaos laughed and said "run you fools I have already won he sat down on the throne where morticon sat and said "now it's time to finish this and he glowed with dark energy as the entire world started to shake and his throne lifted up.

Meanwhile in the city daggeron was fighting off the two demons he was able to knock them down when the blast of dark energy hit the demons and they glowed as they were given more power.

Aggramon laughed and said "you have lost our master has won surrender and you may be spared" daggeron stood his ground as did Claire and he said "we never surrender we fight until our last breath".

Draco said "very well if that is your wish then you will all die" Draco raised his hand and fired" the blast shot towards daggeron when suddenly the attack was frozen in place.

Udonna appeared next to daggeron Draco laughed and said "so the white ranger has her powers back doesn't matter it is over".

As he spoke the entire city started to shake as the gate to the underworld raised higher into the air the fight going on between the rangers and morticon as well as the gargoyle of the gates was interrupted.

As suddenly morticon was pulled into the air and reduced to energy and pulled into the gate the same started to happen to the rangers titan megazord and they were forced to evacuate.

The five rangers landed beside udonna and daggeron and looked up in horror as their megazord was sucked into the gate that sent an explosion wave outwards as chaos appeared before them in beast mode.

He spoke a voice filled with absolute evil "greetings surface dwellers I am your new master and you will hail me as your new ruler".

The image started to fade bit he said "oh and rangers I know your listening don't try to stop me or those you love will suffer the consequences heed my warning".

The image exploded the shaking stopped the rangers udonna daggeron and Claire were shocked into silence when suddenly another glow distracted them as Matteus and leonbow fell and hit the ground.

Udonna started to walk over to Matteus when she noticed leonbow and stopped moving daggeron saw her hesitation and said "udonna whats" he stepped forward and stopped when he saw the body.

He said "that's impossible" they both turned to the other rangers and said "we need to get them both back to route courne".

The rangers stood shocked for a moment but two of them helped udonna while the other three went to help Matteus when mordred appeared.

He said "help udonna leave my father to me" the rangers nodded and helped udonna mordred waited till all of them vanished and looked at his dad.

Matteus groaned and woke up and said "hi" mordred replied "glad your okay but now what do we do with the gate up there".

Matteus said "we take the fight to chaos himself if we don't stop him now he will become unstoppable are you with me".

Mordred said "always but I still think your mad" Matteus smiled and ruffled his sons hair before saying "who would I be if I wasn't come on we need to arm".

Before Matteus could finish he passed out mordred said "the only thing that you are doing is resting I'm sure the universe will still live while you heal".

He touched his dad's body and vanished he returned home and laid his father out on the sofa and sat opposite him when a look of determination crossed his face and he stood up and headed into the vault.

Meanwhile in his floating fortress chaos sat on his throne Draco and aggramon were knelt at his feet chaos said "so much power yet I feel like something is missing what is it"

Draco said "master what is the plan for dealing with the ancient and the rangers chaos looked up and said "we destroy them" Draco said "should we take a".

Chaos cut him off as suddenly a pillar of light appeared in front of them and mordred stepped out of it looking really pissed off.

Draco went to strike but mordred blasted him and aggramon who both flew backwards and were knocked unconscious.

Chaos stood from the throne and said "I thought it would be you but where's your father little wolf".

Mordred didn't answer just blasted chaos that easily blocked chaos said "well now no more talk left in you very well they always that actions speak louder than words".

Chaos took on beast form mordred shrugged and shifted to full wolf before charging

Chaos struck first mordred blocked and they were exchanging blows chaos had the upper hand and said "you are weak boy you always were".

Mordred roared his eyes glowed a bright red and he tackled chaos knocking him to the floor he shifted back to human and drew his sword and walked over to chaos and raised the blade to strike.

Chaos laughed and said in a tone filled with spite "you gonna kill me bet you won't your too much like your coward of a father he couldn't kill me even after I butchered his finance he was too".

Mordred said "shut up you monsters don't speak of my mother in such away" he went to strike but chaos grabbed the blade and threw it aside before grabbing mordred by the throat".

He said "told you should of killed me when you had the chance now I get my chance" he squeezed tighter till a snapping sound was heard he dropped the lifeless boy and sat back on his throne and said "now we just wait for your father".

Matteus shot awake and said "no" he got to his feet and teleported up to chaos fortress and said "you bastard".

Chaos laughed and said "yes your son is dead but don't threat soon you will join him" Matteus grabbed his sword and charged forward chaos just blasted him sending him flying.

Chaos said "is that all you have I just killed your son don't you care Matteus said "you have no idea" and drew his staff and fired a bolt of lightning chaos fired a ball of dark fire.

The spells hold but chaos eyes glowed and the ball extinguished the lightning and slammed into Matteus who was thrown back but chaos held up his hand and pulled Matteus towards him.

He said "you are defeated now you will finally die he drew a blade and drove it into Matteus he twisted the blade and then pulled back Matteus lifeless body fell to the floor landing next to his son.

Chaos laughed and said "I have won now for the end"

Standing over the two corpses Chaos Grinned maliciously Raising his Blade of chaos high he Slammed it into the ground The impact opening a cross universal black hole a very hungry Black hole one that would Gobble all of existence.

The End

Holy Excrement Chaos Destroyed the World.

Ah well God and make more right I mean come on it only took the guy a week

Review Guys Because Reasons.


End file.
